When it all goes to Hell
by Dimensional Merchant Kaimu
Summary: Through the shadows, another company had gotten a hold of Umbrella's virus that brought the dead back. Will the cast of HOTD be able to survive with the help of a B.S.A.A agent? OCXSaeko ReiXTaka SayaXKohta maybe ShizukaXotherOC... Sex,language, ect ect..
1. When it all starts

Hello Ladies and Gentlemen! Artimes here, sorry for not posting anything in a while! Just things where hectic in the last year. Moved cross country and again within the city i am in now. So hahahaha moving on.

I welcome you to my newest fanfic! Calling it _**When it all goes to**__**Hell,**_where the cast of the **HOTD** also known as _**High School of the**_** Dead**, run into an undercover B.S.A.A agent. The B.S.A.A agent is a new OC of mine who is named Chase Revenant, who holds many secrets of his own. Don't worry many people from the resident evil series will show up excluding those who are dead after Resident Evil 5. Good game... Lacking in time length however... Anyway on to the new story!

"Talking"

_**"Emphasis/RAAAAAAAAAGE!"**_

_'_

_**Z-Day 1300**_

I am Chase Revenent, class 2-C of Fujimi High School. A transfer student from the United States, second seat of the Bushido club, straight A student who excelled in all sports. I am tall, lean, with blond hair and always wearing sunglasses. Well that's the cover for it anyway. In actuality I am a Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance Agent who was sent solo to observe the Pharmaceutical Company that had called itself Denki ketsuastu.

I had uncovered a supposed dealing that was going to take place today, and as such they are sending in Alpha team to collect undeniable proof that Denki is involved with bioterrorists. The mission barely began and as such all I have to do is waiting for the Japanese B.S.A.A to contact me and tell me the mission is complete before I hand in my resignation to the school and move on to my next mission.

_**Alpha Team**_

_**1305 hours**_

In the back streets of town two groups were meeting up. One was dressed in suits and ties and held suitcases. Typical class A Cannon Fodder, along with a group of men dressed in normal civilian clothing. Their eyes seemed to be bulging out of their heads as they looked around. Though before they could finished their business, two vans pulled into the alley way on opposite ends and out came Alpha team there assault rifles poised to kill all those who resist.

"Place the suitcases on the ground and raise your hands to the air!" The commander of Alpha Team commanded both groups. Both groups however decided otherwise and drew out their own weapons and preceded the gun fight. One of the terrorist's heads was shot right off, only to be replaced by a strange looking creature that almost made him look like a giraffe with a blade on the top. One B.S.A.A operative cursed aloud as he drew out a shotgun and preceded firing at the creature.

The gun fight had ended with the B.S.A.A barely winning, as they walked over towards the only surviving member of the dealers, the man pulled out a switch and pressed. Everyone lunged away from the man expecting him to explode violently. However he started laughing. The Commander of Alpha team grabbed this man's collar and began his interrogation. The man began to convulse as his arm mutated. Alpha teams leader began to move away only to have a giant claw sticking out of his stomach, the last words he heard was, "_**Z- Day has BEGUN!**_"

_**Back at School On the roof**_

_**1330 hours.**_

_**(From now on it is general P.O.V)**_

Chase had decided to go to the restroom, which instead we went to the roof to set up the radio device that he had stashed away up there just in case of emergencies. He set up the radio and turned the dial to the right setting for the North America Branch of the B.S.A.A.

"North America B.S.A.A, this is Chase Reverent, U.S.B.S.A.A agent 00391123, requesting a mission update on the Japanese mission. I have seemed to lost contact with them. Over." Chase spoke into the radio. The response he received would not be the one he was hoping for though.

"_Mission status is a failure! Fuck! Hold that damned door closed! This is a code RED Worldwide! I repeat! CODE RED WORLDWIDE! AHhhh FUCK! HELP!_" Those were the last words that left the radio before only static was left. The school intercom then came to life with almost an eerily same message. Only the screams of students could be heard after that.

Chase silently cursed at himself, thinking about the other B.S.A.A members that could still be living though this apocalyptic world now. The few were the Redfield's, Sheva, Jill Valentine, Leon Kennedy, Ada Wong, and a man that went by the name Hunk. He had read all reports on every incident that involved B.O.W's and those names were the ones that stood out the most.

Other than those few he couldn't think of any others. Collecting the radio, Chase then walked into the Observatory closet and closed the door behind him. Grabbing the duffle bag, he unzipped it and begun to change his clothing.

Outside however, everything was in chaos. Students were now becoming B.O.W's called zombies, one bite from them and consider you turned. However three students had managed to make it to the roof top. One student had brown hair, brown eyes, and wearing a red t-shirt under his school uniform. In his hands, a metal baseball bat, dented a little with blood all over it.

Then was a well figured girl, large breasts, orange hair almost, with two unrealistic strands sprouting off. She had what almost looked like a spear but was really a metal broom handle that was twisted off, making a point.

The last student had silver hair; dress in regular high school outfit. He held no weapon since he felt he didn't need one and paid for it as he had bandages covering his left arm.

They had proceeded up the stairs of the observatory though the girl turned around and attacked the B.O.W though not aiming at their head to which she struck the chest. The zombie with the makeshift spear stuck in its chest twisted its body and managed to throw the girl like a rag doll. The zombie was about to assault the girl while both boys could only watch in horror as the girl they both loved was going to be attacked.

Gun shots echoed throughout the roof top, the B.O.W's head exploded in a bloody mess. The girl and both boys looked towards the top of the stairs to see someone of the same age as them in black cargo pants, blond spiky hair, and a heavy magnum handgun. The silver haired teen, turned and got the girl who had brain splattered all over her clothes, and walked her up the stairs along with the other kid. Both boys had begun to take the tables and chairs and make a makeshift blockade at the top of the stairs.

The girl eyed the blond as he pulled a long sleeve light combat armored shirt over his head. Then he grabbed the tactical vest, and buckled it into place, placing the magnum into the holster. Then grabbing the long trench coat he slid that over his shoulders, both boys had joined the girl in staring at the blond. "Why is everyone looking at me?" The blond asked the three in a dull tone.

The girls face contorted a bit as she looked at the firearm in his coat. "You have a gun on campus, which means that you were ready to go on a killing spree. Lucky you this happened or else you would be going to jail." She spoke almost condescendingly and a little fearful. The blond just grunted as he looked over the railings at the people being eaten. The boys had noticed the duffle bag in the storage room and noticed the radio sticking out of the bag.

That's when the silver haired boy's condition had really started. He leaned forwards as he coughed blood into his hand; the girl was instantly at his side making sure he was okay. Chase had instantly recognized what had truly happened, from the injury on his arm to the now spontaneous coughing of blood.

_'He's been infected.'_ Chase thought to himself as he finished putting on everything. The final piece to his equipment was his two edged, hand and a half sword that was sheathed on his hip.

"Hisashi! Are you okay?" The auburn girl cried out to him.

"How long ago?" Chase asked with an edge in his voice. Hisashi coughing slowly subdued as the browned haired brown looked at him with confusion written all over his face. Chase only grunted as he pointed at Hisashi wound. "**How long**_** ago?"**_ All three students looked at Hisashi's wound, then back at Chase who had managed to keep his sunglasses on.

"It has a little more than an hour. Why?" The blond let out a long sigh as he stared at the silver haired kid. By the way the girl held onto him they were a couple while Chase could see it in the other boy's eyes that he was jealous of the silver haired one. Chase had always hated breaking the news to people while others where around. _'Oh well… Not the time to try to be the happy one.'_

"You might as well kill yourself then." Chase had stated before the auburn haired girl tried to slap him he easily got away from her though. Both the brown haired one and the girl glared at him because of what he said while Hisashi just looked down. "Given what I know once you are bitten, you have a few hours left to live." He reached into the bag and pulled out a back pack and produced three small syringes and looked at them. "This here would have been able to cure him…" He started before he was interrupted.

"Why don't you use it on Hisashi!" The auburn girl hysterically shouted at him. Chase could only sigh before he continued.

"Because it would be wasted if anything… Only those who receive treatment before thirty minutes after being bitten or scratched would be fully cured." Chase had continued before being interrupted again.

"How would you know all of this?" The brown haired teenager asked holding the bat with white knuckles.

Chase was now thoroughly irritated at the interruptions. He smiled at the two of them which had the two teenagers a little frightened. "I am sorry we haven't introduced ourselves to each other yet have we. Revenant, Chase; Class 2-C and first in this schools male martial arts clubs." The other two had introduced themselves as Rei and Takashi. "Well Takashi and Rei. _**STOP INTERRUPTING ME!**_" He hissed at both of them as they both sat down in their spots to listen to him. "Better." Chase sighed out.

"However those afterwards would need to receive constant treatments to ensure that it wouldn't kill them. Then they would be listed as a carrier and always monitored. These are the only ones I have." Chase then looked over the railing again. "With how everything is now… I highly doubt those with the antivirus could distribute those infected in time..." Chase spoke as he watched a girl get eaten alive by the B.O.W's.

The three teenagers looked crestfallen as the stared at the blond in black. "How long do I have?" Hisashi asked which caused both teenagers to look at him along with the blond B.S.A.A member. Chase had given a long look at the infected teenager.

"I don't know… Some turn almost immediately. Others can last six hours before turning. It's all up to the genetic portion of the infected." Chase began to climb the ladder that head towards the roof of the storage room. When he reached the top he looked at the three with a sad smile.

Chase looked over at the silver haired teenager and felt a small pang in his stomach. The boy looked saddened that Chase was not going to let him use what might prolong his life.

"If I could, I would use these on you. But others might have another chance at not being infected while you would need constant treatments. Something I cannot provide. All I can say is use your time wisely." And with that he turned away from the group and pulled out a radio to try and find any of Alpha team alive.

Well thats the end of the first chapter! Love it? Hate it? Sorry, figured it would be a good place for a cliff hanger. Review! I likes reviews...

Sister: Just start the next damned one already!

Me: Well jeez...

Sister: NOOOOWW!

Me: *Groans* Alright...


	2. Healer, Samurai, Princess, & Marksmen!

Welcome to another exciting Chapter of _**When it all goes to Hell**_! To my devoted followers: I am not giving up on _**SoAM, **_another chapter will be coming out soon. For the time being however.

ON TO THE STORY!

"Talking"

"_Whispering"_

'_Thinking'_

_**Emphasis**_

"**Anger"**

"_Radio/ Cell phone/ Communication"_

_**I OWN NOTHING! **_Except any OC that appears.

* * *

><p><em><strong>When it all goes to Hell.<strong>_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**The Healer, the Samurai, the Princess, and the Marksman!**_

Six hours had passed since the start of the viral spread, and Chase had still received no word from Alpha team. Hisashi had turned a little less than two hours ago, and so far, he was now the only person who had resisted the T-Virus the longest amount of time. Takashi had dealt with his mindless friend with a crying Rei who was still upset about everything happening and the loss of her boyfriend. Chase let out a sigh of frustration since he couldn't get a hold of anyone from B.S.A.A.

Chase then leapt down to where the other two were at. They had already devised a plan of using the fire hose to clear those on the small stair way. The makeshift barrier was already falling apart so it was a good plan.

Rei had looked over at Chase and glared at him; she didn't like the fact that he somehow knew everything that was going on in their situation. Though at the time, she couldn't interrogate him since they were still fighting for their lives. Once they had cleared the stair way of what Hisashi called 'them', she turned towards Chase.

"If _**you**_ know so much about this, that what are _they _called then?" Takashi had looked over at Chase as well, not out of spite but he was generally curious on what Chase was going to call them.

Chase sighed out again for what he thought was the hundredth time that day. _'Well might as well tell them.'_ He thought out while looking back at the new B.O.W's making their way towards the group.

"They are called B.O.W's or Bio Organic Weapons. They were developed by the Umbrella Company by a viral weapon called the T-Virus." Chase had finished right when the first B.O.W reached him. Chase's sword arced through the air from the sheath to his right side, clearly cutting of its head.

"These ones are called Zombies. The most basic of B.O.W's that I know of." Chase finished as he made another swing with his sword killing another zombie. The other two just looked at him for a second before Rei spoke up smacking one aside.

"Weapons? You mean someone wanted these to walk around and attack people or are you just making this up to look good?" she half accused, her father had been one of the people to go into an Umbrella Company building and to help dismantle it after they went down. She then looked at the trench coats shoulder and noticed a small globe on with B.S.A.A sticking out the most. Takashi had noticed too but he thought about asking. Don't make a person with a gun mad. Bad things happen. They had made it back into the school's main stair way as the continued to make their escape. The B.O.W's seemed to have decided to go outside. To Chase, that was never a good thing to realize.

Suddenly they heard a scream and rushed towards the source, which they found more survivors. Two were in the next room; one was a cubby black haired kid who had improvised a nail gun into a decent weapon, a pink haired girl who had a zombie attacking her, and to its presumed displeasure, having a drill in its head drilling away. Then two more came into the room right behind Chases' group. Both women with the exceptions that the blonde haired one with the medical bag was most likely ten years everyone's senior.

The other one Chase knew very well. The true reason why Chase wanted to resign from the school: He was getting too attached to someone in his fake life. Saeko Busujima. Long purple hair, light blue eyes, and she had a calm attitude which Chase was attracted towards. Pushing those thoughts aside he had noticed something crawling towards them at a very fast pace.

Instinctively, Chase had drawn out his Custom Magnum and aimed at the rapidly approaching target when the gun was ripped out of his hands. Everyone there looked to see what appeared to be a human with its skin peeled off and its brain exposed. Tongue still slightly extended with the magnum, which was flicked behind the B.O.W.

"What is that?" The pink haired one asked shakily while walking back towards that teachers lounge door. Rei looked over at Chase who had drawn out his sword and placed himself between the other survivors and this new threat.

"What are you…" Rei began to ask before she was cut off by the one she was speaking to.

"Everyone get in that room." Chase had told everyone hoping that they would listen. Then the new boy with the improvised gun had fired a nail into its head. The thing barely recoiled though it did let out what everyone would say a war cry as it rushed the group. Everyone turned and ran towards the room, which now was open.

Well all except one person: Chase stood his ground before being grabbed from behind and dragged into the room as the door shut. Looking behind him he saw that it was Saeko who had pulled him away from the B.O.W. Takashi and the idiot who fired at the B.O.W had started stacking boxes in front of the door which a claw busted through the door which caused both boys to back away from it for a split seconded before working double time and before long there was three boxes out, fully stacked that blocked the door.

The two teenagers sat down to take a quick breather while the girls all looked at them. They would have been giggling if not for how serious the situation. Chase however had other things on his mind: The fact that his gun was still in the hallway.

"Okay! What was that then Chase?" Rei had spoken, looking at Chase which confused everyone except for Takashi. Chase had walked over towards the window and looked out of the blinds, taking in the fact that there was a B.O.W on the school grounds. If the was one B.O.W, then there were most likely many more on school grounds and who knows what else in the city.

The chubby kid then noticed the patch on Chase's shoulder and let out an excited shriek which had scared most of the group. "AH! You're part of the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance?"

"You know what B.S.A.A is?" Chase spoke in an almost shocked tone. Not many knew about B.S.A.A since they handled things that would cause mass panic. He nodded his head vigorously before he introduced himself as Khota Hirano.

"Yeah, they handle terrorist groups that get a hold of viral weaponry. Though some rumors I have read say that B.S.A.A hunt after Bio Organic Weapons." Khota spoke before going into a thinking pose.

"So that thing out there was a Bio Organic Weapon then?" The pink haired girl spoke up. Chase had only nodded his head as he looked towards the small vent. Apparently she had just finished cleaning the blood off of her and had put some glasses on.

"Before we do anything else we should get to know each other a little before we consider heading back out there with that thing." Saeko spoke with a small smile on her face before she introduced herself. The pink hair girl was Saya Tagaki, the daughter of right wing Nationalist leader. Then the bubbly nurse was Shizuka Marikawa whom was the schools nurse. Everyone else had reintroduced themselves which they all looked at Chase.

"Well why are you a part of a government group. I would guess that you're the same age as us." Khota had to ask since most people need years of experience to join special groups in Special Forces. That caused everyone else to think as well to why he was in B.S.A.A. Chase looked at them as his mind raced; he couldn't exactly tell them the truth.

"You know about the Raccoon City incident almost twenty years ago?" Chase had asked them, which they all nodded their heads. Saya seemed to have caught on quickly because she responded right after he had said that.

"You mean the same thing had happened at Raccoon City that's happening here then huh. " Saya spoke which Chase nodded his head causing everyone to pale.

"Then why would they keep it under wraps then?" Rei almost shouted at Chase. However Saya had understood why and answered for him.

"Because what would have happened if people would know about the incident? People would be falling into mass hysteria and bringing about vigilante justice towards those responsible for the outbreak in the first place. People doing that would cause a break down for governments everywhere." Saya spoke with an air of being highly intelligent around her. Chase had nodded his head, agreeing with her.

"Besides that, I was a baby in that incident. My parents were turned and I was lucky that someone picked me up. The government had to monitor me in case I was a carrier of the T-Virus. By the time I was old enough to understand, the government were putting down Umbrella. They offered to train me and I accepted." Chase spoke as he walked over towards the door. "Now I want my gun back. The Licker should be gone by now, and I don't want anyone else getting my gun. Now you all think of a plan while I get my gun." He spoke while he started moving boxes out of the door way.

_**End of Chapter 2**_

* * *

><p>So what is Chase hiding about his past that he seems so hesitant on telling everyone about? Does Saeko have the same feelings towards Chase? Will Chase get his gun back? Will Rei stop being stuck up? Next Chapter: Operation getting away from the school!<p>

So what does everyone think? Love it? Hate it? REVIEW! I like reviews…


	3. AN

Kaimu: Hello Ladies and Gentleman! After looking over my _**When it all Goes to Hell**_. I have realized that I have made an infallible mistake in presenting the story to my loving readers. So I will be rewriting this adventure I have watched, changing a few things and redoing my presentation. I apologize to all those that have been reading but I must use an ability that I myself cannot use properly and If I mess up it will be the end of that dimension as we know it… Time Travel… So wish me luck and hopefully I do not get myself killed.

Artimes: Or I could re write it and save you the trouble of almost dying.

Kaimu: No… I refuse to be helped by a Fanfiction God!

Artimes: For the last time… I am not a god. I am just a guy working on writings. You know what… I stopped caring.

Kaimu: Alright here I go! _**Time Travel! Two Chapters Backwards!**_

*Kaimu Disappears*

Artimes: Well I can only sit and wait until he finishes what he is doing… At least… No wait… Not saying it… Bad things happen when someone says that. Will be restarting this story so see you all back on chapter one soon!


End file.
